His Seer
by itswibbleywobbley
Summary: Not everything you've lost is lost forever. A fact that the Doctor has a hard time remembering. Though he'll soon be reminded as something, or should I say someone, that he thought he lost pops back up in his life from the most unexpected of places. Doctor/OC {UA fic} Rated M for safety and later themes.
1. Moments Before Dawn - Prologue

Hey guys so welcome to my Doctor Who fanfiction. If you're a new reader to my work, WELCOME! If you've read some of my other stuff, thanks for sticking with me even though I disappeared for so long. Anyway, I'm loving this new fanfic. It's coming to me so easily. Now this is just a taste, I'm still typing up chapter one and continuing to write the rest. Chapter 1 will be MUCH longer then this so don't worry. Without further ado...

Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. The Seer/Rhea is of my own creation though. Any resemblance to real to people is unintentional.

* * *

A long, long time ago on a beautiful plant called Gallifrey lived a wondrous race called the Time Lords. These's Guardians of Time watched over the universe, but were to never interfere. A telepathic link connected all of them and so they knew of all time and space from one another. Though there was a special Time Lady, an anomaly even among the Time Lords for she could see outside of the knowledge of the telepathic link. She knew all, could see all whether or not anyone else could. For this reason she was aptly named The Seer. The Seer was kept cut off from the link, for no one was meant to see everything that could exist. Very few knew of her existence, it was thought she could become too dangerous should she fall into the wrong hangs, though one Time Lord had found her on a bright afternoon in the gardens outside of the temple. This Time Lord became her only friend, he knew not what she could see. She never told him she was The Seer, the mythical Time Lady who could see all, no to him she was simply a good friend, his little Rhea. They became very close over the short amount of time they were able to spend together, then he was gone and she was left alone again. The Time War was raging the end was near. Her friend would end this war at the cost of so many lives. She knew it was meant to be, would not stop it no matter how much it hurt. As the end neared, The Seer vanished. No trace of her was ever found and so she was declared dead. What little family she had left was notified as well as her only friend, The Doctor. Just two days later Gallifrey was lost, and The Doctor was the only Time Lord left in existence...or so he thought.


	2. Beginning in the Ashes

**A/N**; So I had planned to have this posted yesterday but I ended up rewriting most of it. {then I got lazy and didn't want to type it} Originally moved a bit too fast for my liking. Story starts with Aliens of London and this isn't even the whole episode though I figured this was a good place to stop for the first chapter. Didn't want it to be too long.

I want to thank everyone that's favorited/followed the story already as well as the two reviews, it meant a lot that I only put up that small prologue and people already wanted more.

**Disclaime**r; I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. The Seer/Rhea is of my own creation though. Any resemblance to real to people is unintentional.

* * *

With a gasp a young girl, Rachael, woke up from her dream. A dream of war and Time Lords. Sitting up she ran a hand through her long brunette hair. For as long as she could remember she's been having these dreams of death and war, of time and the Lords and Ladies that watched over it. After she calmed down the pain started, that headache that had been plaguing her for as long as she could remember. Oh all that noise was driving her absolutely mad, why wouldn't it just stop already? Eventually it became too much and she passed out again. A few hours later Rachael climbed out of her warm bed and stumbled towards the front door still bleary eyed and half asleep. Opening it up she saw Jackie Tyler, her next door neighbor standing there just about to knock. "I really don't understand how you do that! Every time!" Jackie said walking past the young girl. "I swear I don't know why I even attempt to knock anymore." The mother turned to look at Rachael and shook her head. "Oh dear, look at you. Another headache I suppose. I don't understand why you don't go to the doctor and see what's wrong with ya. Never mind that, go take a nice hot shower and I'll fix you something to eat." Rachael gave a nod and headed to the bathroom. Jackie had been coming over since Rachael had moved in a few months ago, making sure she was taking care of herself. It was more to keep herself busy with her daughter being missing. It had been a year since her daughter Rose had vanished. The woman was lonely, taking care of Rachael kept her busy and her mind preoccupied. She enjoyed the company of the older woman though and would never turn her away. After a quick shower Rachael quickly got dressed and walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Oh I don't deserve you coming over here all the time Jackie." She said sitting down at the table where a sandwich and a cup of tea. Jackie had the same thing sitting in front of her.

"Oh now, you know I don't mind. Someone has to make sure you eat or I don't think you ever would." A chuckle came from the younger woman, though she knew Jackie was probably right. Rachael wasn't very good at taking care of herself. These almost constant headaches were taxing on her. When they had finished eating Jackie headed back over to her own flat saying her shows would be coming on soon and she wanted to sit down with a cup of tea and enjoy them. She also told Rachael to stop over later if she felt like it, or she needed anything.

After Jackie went back to her own flat Rachael sat down in her favorite armchair and started into a book she had been reading. Ah sweet silence, she enjoyed the quiet because too much noise brought the headaches back. It had only been about a half hour that she had been sitting there reading when she heard a commotion from next door. Dropping her book immediately she ran over to the Tyler flat. "Jackie, are you o-ahh!" She yelled almost running into the back of a man in a black leather jacket. He turned to the side and she say Jackie standing there in shock looking at a blonde girl about her age. "Jackie?" She asked pushing past the man. Jackie ran to the girl and pulled her into a hug crying saying the name Rose over and over again. Ah so this was the daughter that's been missing for a year. Then who was this man?

Pulling away from Rose Jackie looked over at the man with a sneer. "Who's he?" She asked voicing the question that Rachael had just been thinking. Rachael tried not to laugh at the tone Jackie had used. Twenty minutes later Rachael was sitting on the couch in the Tyler flat with a mug of tea, though she had tried to leave and Jackie would have none of that, as a police officer sat with a notepad in hand unsure of what to do while Jackie yelled at this man. The Doctor, as he had introduced himself, sat on the arm of a chair while him and Rose tried to argue their case. There was a slight pause before "Stitch this mate!" came from Jackie before she slapped him. The sound echoed through the room and Rachael's head started to pound again. She sat her mug on the coffee table and ran a hand over her face with a groan.

"Are you ok?" The question was directed at her and as she looked up she saw Rose looking at her with a worried expression on her face. The officer took this opportunity to slip way and out the door. Best he leave before Jackie turned on him.

Jackie came over and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You getting another headache sweetheart? I'm sorry, suppose my yelling hasn't help any huh?"

"What did you say your name was?" The Doctor asked and Rachael looked over at him. He seemed almost unnerved by her gaze. Something about her different colored eyes was sucking him in. The Doctor couldn't look away, and there was also something familiar about those eyes.

"I didn't say, and neither did you, simply a title. I'm Rachael though." Her voice was weak as the pressure began to worsen. Squeezing her eyes shut her hands came up and resting on the sides of her head. This was worse then what she had experienced before. It was like a million people talking all at once in her head. "The noise, so much noise make it stop." With a few deep breaths the pain subsided. Her eyes opened and she looked over at Jackie. "Phone" was all she said before the phone started ringing. Jackie got up to answer it like it was the most normal thing ever to be told the phone was going to ring before it was while the Doctor and Rose looked at Rachael in awe. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a moment before the Doctor moved over to take Jackie's seat.

"Rachael, look at me for a moment." She looked up at him and he had a small machine in his hand. The tip of it glowed blue as he ran it in front of her eyes. At the sight of it her pupils dilated to twice the side and he stopped and just looked at her. "Rach-"

"Doctor," She said staring into his eyes. "Such sorrow you carry with you. So much you've lost, so many people." He tried to move away from her but she reached out and took a hold of his wrist. "Know this Doctor, that which has been lost is not always lost forever." There was a tense silence that followed before she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Her head hanging as her hand slipped from his wrist. With a small gasp she looked back up at him, her pupils were normal once more and she looked a bit scared. "W-what did I say? If I said something to offend you I am so sorry, that's never happened before." When he just stared at her she got up nervously and ran back to her own flat. She was mortified at what had just happened. Why did that happen around him? Why had she felt odd around him? Walking into her room she sat down on her bed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she was calm she reached for the fob watch she wore around her neck only to find it missing. "Oh no, no it can't be missing!" She said panicking. That necklace was her most prized possession. She started frantically looking through her room, by the time she had searched everywhere she could think of it looked like a tornado had ripped through the area. Rachael sat in the middle of the room, on the floor hyperventilating, as tears started to run down her cheeks. Sniffling a few times she stood up and wiped away the tears. Maybe it had fallen off over at Jackie's. That was a possibility, right? Running a hand through her hair she let out a sigh and decided to head over to Jackie's. Shuffling over to the Tyler flat she knocked on the door halfheartedly and Jackie opened the door a moment later.

"Rachael, what's wrong sweetheart? Have you been crying?" The older woman asked looking at the girls red eyes before pulling her into the flat and making her sit on the couch.

"Did you happen to find a necklace after I left earlier? The one I always wear? I know I put it on this morning but it's missing now." Rachael's eyes wandered around the flat briefly hoping to catch a glimpse of it.

Jackie shook her head and frowned. "No, I'm sorry I haven't seen it. I'll keep an eye out for it though. That was such a pretty little thing, those circular designs on the back of the watch were just beautiful. Where ever did you find something like that?"

Rachael gave a shrug. "I've had it for as long as I can remember..." Her voice trailed off for a second before she shook her head. "It's very important to me, if I don't find it I don't know what I'll do." Being apart from the fob watch was filling her with a sense of dread. Before Jackie could say anymore there was a rumble and the whole flat shook as an almost deafening noise passed over them. The two women quickly got up off the couch and headed outside only to see the tail-end of a spacecraft taking out part of Big Ben.

"Oh my word what was that!" Jackie said before frantically going back inside, no doubt to start turn on the tv and call her friends to see if they had witnessed the spacecraft. Rachael stood at the railing for a bit longer, watching as the smoke rise over the rooftops. It seemed that Earth was going to get it's first dose of aliens. Shrugging lightly she walked back into the Tyler flat and sat on the couch. Rose and the Doctor showed up a few moments later, Rose joining Rachael on the couch and the Doctor sitting in the chair in front of the tv. By the time night came the flat was packed with other neighbors. It was starting to all become a bit much for her. No one was really paying attention to the what was going on, instead they were all acting like it was a normal get-together. Glancing over at the Doctor she couldn't help but smile as she watched him wrestle the remote control away from a toddler who didn't want to watch the news. Standing up she slipped out of the flat as quietly as she could. Her head was starting to hurt her, she needed some air. Sitting on the stairway to the next level down she listened to the people partying out in the estate. "And where do you think you're going?" She heard from behind her. Sitting up a bit she saw the Doctor and Rose. Apparently he was trying to slip away.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me." Rachael tilted her head at the comment. A bit human? What did that mean? "History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander that's all."

"Right. There's a spaceship in the themes and you're just wandering." Rose was obviously skeptical and Rachael had to admit, so was she. They had just met but she had the sneaking suspicion that the Doctor had a habit of running towards trouble and trying to poke at it.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of decent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."

"So..."

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you get to expand!" He seemed so excited about it. There were still those comments he was making though, like he wasn't human. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." He turned and started to head towards where Rachael was sitting and she ducked down a bit.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked and he stopped rolling his eyes slightly before patting his pockets down and turning back to her.

"Tell ya what." He said reaching into his left jacket pocket, though he paused as if he found something in there he wasn't expecting to before pulling out a key and handing it to Rose. "Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later." He turned again and started walking as Rose looked at the key before smiling and going back into the flat.

"You never did promise her you wouldn't disappear, Doctor." Rachael said as he started down the steps, stopping as he spotted her. He looked shocked the see her sitting out here, he must have missed her slipping out of the flat.

"How long were you listening?" His eyes narrowed as he walked down a few more steps and stood in front of her a she got up. Rachael shrugged lightly and smiled.

"Long enough I suppose. I came out of the flat a bit before you did. Couldn't stand all that noise." Looking back towards where they had come from she shook her head. "You're right about history happening and them acting like it's a normal day. That's how humans are though, right? Say the sky is falling and no one really believes it till it's on top of their heads." As her eyes drifted back to the Doctor she found him looking at her intently. "What?"

There was a moment of silence before he reached into the pocket he pulled the key from. "I think I have something of yours. You must of dropped it when leaving the flat earlier." Could it be her necklace?

"Is it a fob watch necklace? It would have circular designs on it." He gave a nod though made no move to pull the watch from his pocket. "M-may I have it back please?"

"I'd like you to take a walk with me for a moment. I think we need to talk before I give you back the watch." He started down the steps and Rachael quickly followed behind him. What did he want to talk about? They walked in silence until they came to stop in front of a large blue box that read Police Public Call Box. The Doctor pulled out a key from his right pocket and unlocked it before stepping in. "Come on in." Now Rachael was really confused, why would he go in there? There couldn't be much room for both of them in there. She stepped into the box and gasped, it was much bigger on the inside. Her suspicion about him not being human had just been proven with this. There was a column in the center of the room. It was glowing blue and the internal bits were moving up and down. The column was surrounded by a circular control panel. The whole place was amazing and she wasn't even sure how it could really be described, no words would do it justice. "Well, what do ya think?"

Rachael looked at him as he stood beside her with a big smile on his face and she smiled in return. Turning back she walked up the ramp to stand before standing before the controls. "Oh, Doctor, she's beautiful." She said with a smile as she reached out and touched the column. A low hum came from it, almost as if response.

"How did you know it was a she?" He asked coming to stand beside her. "And she appreciates the compliment."

"I don't know I just, did. It happens all the time, like with the phone call earlier." Turning to look at the Doctor she frowned, they were getting off subject. "Now why did you bring me here? Why did you want to talk and why can't I have my watch back."

"Oh you can have it back." He said pulling it out of his pocket. Looking down at it for a second his thumb traced over the symbols before he handed it over. "The reason I brought you here is because of the watch. I was very surprised to see a watch like that, I haven't seen one of those in a very, very long time. Those circular symbols on it are the language of my people, so image how shocked I was to find one in the possession of random girl in London." Rachael couldn't pull her gaze away from him and the watch was starting to feel very heavy in her hand. "Fob watches are used for a very special purpose. To hold the essence of a Time Lord, or Lady, effectively turning them human in times of dire need. Not many ever used them because all their memories of being a Time Lord would be gone." What was he trying to say? That she was a Time Lady? Impossible...right? The whispers in the back of her mind were starting again as the image of gold dust flashed in her mind. "Do you know how the essence of the Time Lord or Lady was released again? By simply opening the watch. I think you need to open it Rachael." The Doctor took a step towards her, resting a hand under hers that was holding the watch. Her thumb rested on the button to open it as her heart pounded in her ears. Could she really be a Time Lady and not know it? She was hesitant to open it. "Rachael, please. I have to know, I thought I was the only one left."

The look of pleading he gave her was it, she clicked the button and the watch opened. The gold dust she had seen in her mind came flying out of the watch. It floated up and around her as her body seemed to be absorbing it. She let a gasp and her eyes started to glow the same gold color. Images, events, the past, the future, everything that is, was, will be or could be flashed through her mind causing her great pain at first and then the darkness seeped in. Her vision became blurry for a few moments before her mind kicked in and put the walls that had once been there back up. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell into the Doctor who wrapped his arms around her. Looking up at him she smiled. Oh she remembered, her sweet Doctor, her only friend. Reaching up she rested a hand on this cheek. "Oh Doctor, my old friend it's so good to see you again."


End file.
